camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Garcia
Alexander "Alex" Garcia is a Greek Demigod son of Poseidon and legacy of Mars. He is also currently in a polygamous relationship with Seraphinus Rashid a daughter of Aphrodite, and Jessica Angela, a daughter of Zeus and Legacy of Eros. History Appearance A young man in his late teens with lightly tan skin, it has been stated several times that Alexander takes mostly after his father more like their mother such as his tousled black hair that spikes out. This often annoys Elaine as most of her attempts to flatten it or make it look neater is met with failure. He stands at 6'2" and stands taller than many other people he had encountered. In terms of fitness levels, Alexander's is considered to be impressive as a result of the training he has done over the course of several years. With an athletic build toned in muscle, his muscular frame possesses broad shoulders that lead down to well-built arms. Over the course of several fights, his body has accumulated several scars including a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen. Though Alexanders appearance is intimidating even when it is done unintentionally. At the same time, he is also considered to be very handsome by many girls and even woman older than him. However, the number one trait that many tend to notice about him is his eyes or to be more specific, the color of them. As opposed to just having his fathers sea green eyes or his mothers forest green eyes, Alexander is ***** with his left eye being blue and the right green. Apparel Alexander's clothing style usually favors mature, dark clothing; black shirts, t-shirts, darkened jeans, motorcycle/combat boots and leather jackets though much of it is practical and allows him to move around without much restriction. This is due to the possible potential of needing to fight at any given chance. He also favors other darker colors such as grey, dark blue and burgundy though he will sometimes wear lighter colors as well as dress in a more casual and comfortable yet trendy sense that features muscle shirts, v-neck shirts, button shirts, hoodies, sneakers and converse. During special occasions or formal events like dances, he wear more formal clothing such as suits and tuxedoes though he will tend to go more for dress shirts due to him disliking wearing "monkey-suits that constrict his movements". Black-suit-men-style-tie-sunglasses-fashion-style-blog.jpg Personality Alexander typically comes off as being the type of person with a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Alexander has shown various times to have a love for fighting and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable". Alexander is considered to be quite charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Much to many people's surprise and embarrassment, he has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whether he is (or they) completely naked whether they are females or other males without showing any embarrassment. This shows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this is due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Above all else, he is shown to treasure his relationships with those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why people who are close to him like him. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threats either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. In spite of him being able to remain calm and cool-headed in most situations, there have been various moments where he has found himself becoming flustered and embarrassed. While Alexander is typically nice and friendly towards people, he has a scarier side that shows itself when anyone he has a relationship with is threatened and/or harmed. Abilities Physical Abilities As a demigod, Alexander is stronger, faster, more durable and agile than a normal mortal which allows him to perform feats and survive situations they cannot. However, he is physically more powerful than most other demigods due to not only being a child of the Big Three but also a legacy of Mars * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Speed: * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Reflexes: * Enhanced Senses: While his senses are considered to be normal on land, it is a different story when underwater. He can see in water as clearly as day even in deepest part. Demigod Abilities As a demigod son of Poseidon and legacy of Mars, Alexander is an immensely powerful being and has proven multiple times to undoubtedly be one of the most powerful demigods. Like his half siblings, he has divine authority over his father's domains and subjects though to the discipline that comes to being a legacy of Mars, he is able to control his powers more effectively than regular children of Poseidon. He is much more stronger then many demigods of other gods and goddesses with the only ones capable of rivaling him are other children of the Big Three. * Water-Induced Abilities: As a son of Poseidon, Alexander gains an level of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god when in contact with or in the presence of water. While this enhancement typically only lasts for a several minutes, it is possible for it to last indefinitely so long as he remains completely submerged in water. * Hydrokinesis: As the power of the sea is within him, Alexander can control and manipulate great volumes of water in all it's forms. He is able to create water either from seashells or with his own energy and summon the "force of the ocean" to his will though this requires him to concentrate hard enough. He can also create constructs out of water. ** Waves: He can summon and create waves capable of easily sinking ships. ** Water Propulsion: Alexander can control the water around him to propel himself through water at incredible speeds. This is strong enough to create a "sonic boom" effect. ** Underwater breathing: Alexander can breathe underwater and create oxygen bubbles that allow others to breathe underwater. ** Water Immunity: Alexander is unaffected by any amount of water pressure such as when he fell from the sky into water and went deep into the ocean without any injury. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to and can dry items underwater as long as he holds onto it. ** Water Walking: By increasing the surface tension of water, he is able to make is solid enough for him and/or others to stand on. * Watercraft Manipulation: Alexander possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on and is able to telekinetically operate one as well as anything related to the ocean. ** Water Bearings: He also has perfect bearings on the ocean and is able to easily navigate his way at sea * Communication: Alexander has divine authority over and can normally and telepathically talk to equines (horses), marine animals and similar creatures who typically treat him with deference and lordly respect as well as understand them. As a child, he would often listen to a pet goldfish and could convince it to do tricks and once talked to a herd of horses after his mother took him out to the country side. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater. * Atmokinesis (limited): Alexander is able to control and manipulate the weather to a certain extent in that he can summon hurricanes and other types of storms. ** Electrokinesis (limited): Though Alexander is not able to directly summon, control and manipulate lightning, he is able to do so with the lightning that the hurricanes and storms he creates. ** Aerokinesis (limited): Alexander can summon strong winds, which he can use to create storms such as hurricanes and typhoons * Geokinesis (limited): As Poseidon is the God of Earthquakes and the Earthshaker, Alexander is able to generate earthquakes and cause volcanic eruptions. During his middle school years, he accidentally caused a minor earthquake after he was angered. * Cryokinesis (limited): As it is simply frozen water, Alexander is able to control and manipulate snow, ice, frozen and icy water around him. However, he is unable to create it. * Heat Resistance: Due to his father's oceanic nature, Alexander has shown to have a near immunity to flames and extreme heat similar to that of a Cyclops. * Powerful Roar (limited): When feeling intense emotions such as anger or grief, Alexander is able . However, this is limited in that he is unable to control this as it happens on instinct whenever he feels intense emotions such as anger, hatred or grief. * Vitakinesis (limited): When in contact with water, he can heal most wounds and cure himself of most poisons. He is also capable of extending this healing to other people though he must be in contact with the water. * Toxikinesis (limited): Due to poison being partially composed of water, Alexander is able to control and manipulate it. However, he is unable to create it himself. Percy-jackson-o.gif|Alexander controlling water Hydrokinesis.gif|Alexander using his powers to hold back a giant wave of water Percy surfing.gif|Alexander surfing on the water Tumblr p1ctaryDvi1uvcgjlo6 500.gif|Alexander creating a dome of water Tumblr mrwie9DScV1rxym91o10 250.gif Legacy Abilities As a legacy of Ares, Alexander has several abilities associated with the Roman God * Telekinesis (limited): Being a legacy of Mars, Alexander is an expert in all weapon usage and has some degree of magical control over them ** Weapon Conjuration: ** Weapon Transformation: * Thermokinesis: In contrast to Alexander's water-based powers, he can manipulate and conduct heat. * Necromancy (limited): As a legacy of Mars, Alexander can summon skeletons and spirits of deceased soldiers who have lost in any war. However, his power is inferior to that of a demigod child of Hades General Abilities * ADHD: Like most demigods, Alexander possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. * Dyslexia: Alexander's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek which he is able to read though he is also able to understand it. Unlike other demigods, however, Alexander has no trouble reading english whatsoever. * Multilingualism: Along with Greek, Alexander is also able to speak and understand several other languages such as * Dreams: * Empathy Link: Similar to Percy and Grover, Alexander shares a empathy link with Seraphinus and Jessica though this was a result of Aphrodite who linked the three together so that " * Intimidation: * Indomitable Willpower: One major characteristic of Alexander is his indomitable will; in situations where the odds of survival and/or escape would seem insurmountable, he always pushes forward and never gives up. With that said one of the few things that will break Alexander's will even for a moment will be losing those close to him * Quick Learner: Alexander is a rather quick learner as he quick to adapt to an opponents fighting style in a short amount of time Equipment * Wristwatch Shield: 8643cd2f1765619ff75af5582d77a8b8.jpg Relationships Relatives Poseidon Love Interests Seraphinus Rashid Jessica Angela Allies Neutral Enemies Quotes Trivia * a Tropes * Animal Talk: * Beware The Nice One: Gallery Category:Skullguy123 Category:Greek Demigod Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigod Category:Males Category:Male Category:Powerful Category:Children of Poseidon